cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Combine
Director of Finance Director of Foreign Affairs Director of Aggression Director of Internal Affairs |cabinetname = Government |officials = |officialsname = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://www.cn-combine.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/combine |ircchannel = #Combine |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} The Combine (Comb) is a Black Sphere alliance, founded on December 11, 2011, as a product of the merger of Principality of Zeon and \m/. The alliance co-founders are BloodFury, GeorgeGuy, John Galt, and ObsidianSkies. Constitution Preamble The Combine is an Alliance of Nations that believes in the Sovereign right of The Combine and it’s members. Personal freedom, Individual Sovereignty, and Protection of it’s Members and Friends. Nothing will be asked of a nation without just cause. Cycle Protocol (1) In order for a Nation to join The Combine, these follow requirements must be met: :(a) Cannot be involved in a war of any kind. Peace must be acquired before being accepted as an applicant. :(b) Cannot be on a ZI list, a Rogue, or wanted by any other alliance for past crimes. The Combine is not a safe haven for Rogues, unless we see political gain in accepting you. :© Cannot be a member of another alliance, or applying to another alliance. If you intend to join The Combine, you must inform your alliance of your decision. :(d) Agree to undergo a background investigation. We don’t want the trash from other alliances littering our parks. :(e) Consider with the highest thought of moving to Black. (2) Nations Wishing to join The Combine must post the following information in The Member Application section of the Forum: ---- Ruler Name: Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Team Color: Nation Resources: Former Alliances: Positions held in Former Alliances: Are you Currently on any ZI Lists?: Are you ready to submit to the will of The Combine?: - “I Ruler of Name, have read The Combine Code and agree to adhere to it in the fullest extent. I also pledge my loyalty fully to The Combine, and agree that should any Protocol of the Code be broken that I will accept any punishment The Combine Government deserves fit for Myself and My Nation. ---- (3) Separation and Expulsion :(a) Nations may leave The Combine during times of peace as long they have no outstanding debts to the alliance. If they have outstanding debts to The Combine, if payment arrangements are made with a member of The Combine’s Government, then the nation may be allowed to leave. Nations are required to post a Resignation letter in the appropriate Section of The Combine’s forum, or inform a Government member via IRC. :(b) Nations that leave or surrender to another alliance during times of war will automatically be brought to the attention to The Combine Government. It will be within their decision what kind of punishment will be selected for that Nation and their Ruler. If it is deemed necessary they will be placed onto The Crematory List. :© Should a Nation disregard the Code, go Rogue on another nation, disrespect a Government Member, Disrespect an Ally, or disregard orders of the Government will be subject to disciplinary action against. Disciplinary action can range from numerous punishments, up to Expulsion based on the severity of the crime. Expulsion can range from peaceful parting of ways to something as severe as being added to The Crematory List. Tenant Protocols *Follow Orders of Superiors. *Respect other members of The Combine, and respect members of Allies. *Never Compromise the Security of The Combine. *Represent The Combine to the best of your ability. Government The Ruling Body *'The Hive Mind' – Represents the the ruling body of the Government. It is composed of Four Members that hold the position until life. They exert full control over The Combine and decide all decisions of The Combine. If a member of The Hive Mind wishes to retire, they will select a replacement, and the others will vote on letting the person into their ranks. If the vote declines them membership, then a replacement will be picked by those that remain in The Hive Mind with a unanimous vote. *'The Chair' - The Chair is an Elected Position that partakes in matters of the alliance along side The Hive Mind. They will vote in all matters discussed by The Hive Mind as a way to prevent ties within the alliance and to allow the Peons to have a representative in the Ruling Body of the Government. This Position is a term of 3 Months. The Conclave * Aperture Laboratories - Aperture Laboratories is in charge of the economic aspects of the alliance, ranging from technology requisition, to setting up trade circles for members. It is also in charge of money transfer between nations in times of war. * Black Mesa - Black Mesa is in charge of propaganda and spreading the word of The Combine to other alliances. Besides The Hive Mind, and The Chair, it represents another public face of the alliance. * Overwatch - Overwatch is in charge of the military arm of The Combine. They are responsible for making sure that each nation has the proper requirements and is fully able to conduct war to the fullest extent of the persons nation. * The Citadel - The Citadel is in charge of the Internal Affairs of the alliance. This position also holds two deputy positions, one for Education and one for Recruiting. Odin Protocol The membership of the Combine enjoys the ability to initiate a challenge to any Minister for the right to their seat on the Conclave. Should a member consider a Minister incompetent, absent, or ill-fitting, that member may publicly challenge them for their position. When a challenger appears, the Hive Mind will administrate an appropriate challenge, the winner of that challenge will gain control of the seat. Vance Protocol The Combine exists as the Benevolent Overlords of Humanity, and thus maintains its military presence at all times. The Combine does not actively seek out the Human Resistance, unless the Hive Mind votes on the matter. In that case it will be followed by an announcement from The Hive Mind relating to which Human Resistance group it is going after. Until that time, it is not allowed for Combine Soldiers to attack a member of a Human Resistance group unless it meets the criteria. *Nations are encouraged to use Nuclear Weapons as a first strike form of warfare against an enemy.*Nations may engage any target that is unaligned. *Nations may engage any target that is in a Human Resistance group with less than 15 members and no treaty ties. It is up to the individual nation to do the research and is responsible for any damages it may cause to an aligned group. *Spying is Considered an attack during War and should only be done against those that are being engaged that meet the requirements of War. Spying shall not be done against any nation that is on an alliance that is more than 15 members, or has an outside treaty. Cumia Protocol Part One; The Combine Code is a modular document, existing in sections known as Protocols. Each protocol, bar the Cumia Protocol, may be temporary locked for a period of one month. During this time, said protocol will not be in effect. This is useful in times of military and fiscal alarm. Only by a majority vote of the Hive Mind can a Protocol be locked for a duration of one month. In times of great and immediate danger, any one member of the Hive Mind may deactivate any non-destabilizing protocol for a period of 48 hours, or until the Hive Mind is able to conveine in meeting. Part Two;As it is a modular and living document, the Code is subject to constant updating and amendments. Amendments take the form of Protocols, which are written into existence by the Conclave. Any sitting member of the Conclave may propose an amendment, at which point that amendment is subject to review by the other sitting members. After a period of five days, a poll period of five days will be held. At the end of the five days, the approved Amendment will be sent to the upper Government house (The Hive Mind & The Chair), at which point it will be finally approved or denied. Part Three; As the Code is a living document, the foundations written here are only a baseline for what we can surmise immediately. Unwritten Protocol established by the Hive Mind will be followed when there is no written Protocol. Disbandment If there comes a time when the government of the Combine can no longer work and co-exist together, and if that government purposely pursues routes of action to bring harm to its protected neighbors, the Combine will cease to exist. During cessation, members of the Alliance will disperse unto other neighboring alliance, or, should they feel it possible, they may reincarnate the Combine, and bring the everlasting glory into a new generation. Category:AnsonTX Category:The Combine